1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of bonding a nano-tip using electrochemical etching, in which a good bonding stability can be provided.
2. Background of the Related Art
In order to handle a nano-sized object, generally the tools therefor must also have a resolution on the order of nanometers. It is therefore necessary in the nano industry to develop a nano-probe (a micro tip).
A suitable solution to improve the bonding stability of a carbon nano-tube has rarely been proposed. Conventionally, first, a nano probe is fabricated and then put inside a scanning electron microscope. Thereafter, electron beam is radiated on the bonding area and at this time amorphous carbon inside the scanning electron microscope is vapor-deposited in the bonding area, thereby enhancing the bonding force.
In the above conventional technique, however, an additional process is needed to improve the bonding stability, and high-priced equipment such as the scanning electron microscope is necessarily required. In addition, unnecessary amorphous carbon is deposited on the surface of a carbon nano-tube.